


Rain

by kenmakitten5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Confession, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmakitten5/pseuds/kenmakitten5
Summary: Suga really loves rain and Daichi really loves Suga.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Rain

Suga sat on his bed with his back against the wall, watching the raindrops roll down the window. Suga loved the sound of the rain. It filled his head and forced out any other thoughts. He sighed and shut his eyes, letting the sound of it wash over him.

Across the room, Daichi sat at his desk, typing quietly on his laptop so as to not disturb Suga. He knew he loved the sound of the rain. His fingers stilled and he let his head fall backward to look at the boy behind him. Suga's eyes were closed and his head was tilted towards the open window. Daichi closed his laptop, twisted sideways in his seat and rested his arm over the back of the chair. ‘He's so pretty.’ Daichi thought. 

The boys were in college now, agreeing to be roommates after they found out they were going to the same university. Daichi sighed and turned back towards his desk. He ran his fingers through his short hair and pushed his chair backwards. 

“Suga, I'm going to go get ready for bed, okay?” Suga startled a little and opened his eyes. He gave one more look towards the rain and stretched his legs out. Pushing himself off the bed, Suga landed on the ground with a quiet thump.

“I'll come with you.” 

After the boys finished in the shared bathrooms, they made their way back to their room. Across from their door sat Kuroo. 

“Kuroo, why are you sitting outside your room?” Kuroo turned his face upwards and gave a sheepish smile. 

“I may have locked myself out of my room and Kenma is out with Hinata.” Suga covered his mouth and failed to stifle his giggle. Kuroo buried his head in his hands and groaned.

“This is the third time this month so I really don't want to call him.” Daichi couldn't even hear Kuroo, too stunned by the sound of Suga’s giggle. He blinked and quickly looked towards the ground to hide his blush. 

“Kuroo.” Kurro’s head snapped to the end of the hall where Kenma stood with an exasperated look. He scrambled to his feet and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, trying to look nonchalant. 

“Oh hey Kenma, how was dinner? I just got here from, you know, somewhere else. I did not forget my key again.” Kenma gave him an unimpressed look and tugged at his hair.

“Alright then, unlock the door.” Kuroo bit his lip and looked to the side. 

“Okay fine. Yes! I forgot my key again! Sue me!” Kuroo followed behind Kenma, rambling as he unlocked the door and gave a tiny wave to Suga and Daichi. Suga was doubled over in laughter now, making Daichis heart swell and breath quicken. He let out a small laugh and pulled on Sugas wrist, definitely ignoring how soft his pale skin was.

“Alright Suga, lets go.” Suga followed behind Daichi and continued giggling. The door shut gently behind them and they were encased in the sound of the rain once again. Daichi forced himself to let go of Suga’s wrist even though it felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart. Not to be dramatic or anything.

“Daichi don't you just love the rain.” Suga was staring out the window and watching the mist curl around the streetlight. Daichi let out a breath, “I love you.” Suga’s smile dropped and his eyes widened. He turned towards a bright red Daichi with a stunned look. There was no movement, no sound except for the rain outside. ‘Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Why did I just say that.’ Daichi opened his mouth but nothing came out. He felt his heart beat erratically in his chest.

“Uh.” Daichi sounded dumb. Neither of them had moved yet and Suga still hadn't said anything. Did he really just ruin their 10 year friendship like that. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It wasn't supposed to happen at all. Daichi was content with just leaving his feelings buried deep, deep down where they wouldn't see the light of day. Obviously, he wasn't doing a great job.

“Dai? Did--did you mean that?” Suga blinked rapidly and started to tug at his fingers. “This isn't like a joke, is it? Asahi didn't tell you how I feel, right? This isn't some kind of prank? Dai, please say something.” Daichi could see Suga start to panic. 

“No! I mean, yes-- no wait. I meant it! I swear I meant it! I love you!” Daich hesitated and took a few quick steps towards Suga. He pulled Suga to his chest and held his head close to him. 

“Fuck, your hairs so soft,” Daichi muttered and tightened his arms. He could feel Suga shaking slightly.

“I swear I meant it, Suga. I love you, I love you so much. I always have.” Daichi took a deep breath and pressed his lips to the top of Suga’s head. He gently pushed Suga away from him and let his forehead rest against his. 

“I love you too,” Suga whispered. He slid his hands up Daichi’s chest and wrapped them around his neck. “Please kiss me.” Daichi didn't hesitate to press his lips against Suga’s. He dropped both hands to his waist and brought him as close as he could. Suga gasped as he felt calloused fingers slip underneath his shirt. Daichi used this to slip into Suga’s mouth. The shorter boy clung to him and pressed impossibly closer. They broke apart and panted. Suga giggled and dropped his face into Daichi’s chest. 

“I love you so much Daichi,” Suga giggled again. 

“Can we sleep together?” Daichi stuttered and turned beet red. Suga laughed loudly and threw his head back. 

“I didn't mean like that, Daichi, at least not yet. I just want to sleep with you tonight. Like actually sleep, pervert.” Daichi sighed and pushed Suga away.

“Suga! You startled me!” Suga laughed again and pulled at Daichi’s hands.

“Cmon, let's go to bed.” Suga pulled back his covers and crawled into his bed, Daich following behind. He didn't even try to bite back his smile. 

“I can't believe you're mine,” Daichi whispered and pulled Suga into his chest again. He wrapped his arms around him and felt Suga’s hands slither around his lower back. 

“Yeah, I'm yours, Dai” 

The sound of rain filled the room.


End file.
